


"Good Night, Good Morning."

by ChinaDoll



Category: Free!
Genre: Books, Confessions, Dating, Day At The Beach, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Rating May Change, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5400743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChinaDoll/pseuds/ChinaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is doing his best to be a good member of the swim team, yet his old track team captain happens upon him more then once. </p>
<p>What could his interest be, other then to get him back on the track team?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Good Night, Good Morning."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't decide if I was going to go full smut or not, for now it'll be like this but I might go back and write a detailed love scene later. 
> 
> I always love reading feed back and reviews! 
> 
> I have other pairings also in my works if you are interested in those:   
> [MakoHaru](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4294848)(Maltichatper, nsfw!)   
> [Sourintori](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4974427)(Maltichaper, rating may change to nsfw)  
> [Various pairings drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2645642)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChinaDoll2522)

Shoulders slumped, Rei pulled down a swim book from the shelve, frowning slightly as he looks at the diagrams.  
Rei felt disheartened and he knew that wasn't Haruka's intention, he just wanted to be as much help as possible, in case more members joined the swim club and only being able to swim butterfly, irrationally made him feel rather useless.  
 _'Besides, I want to try competing with other strokes, too.' he thought, 'Will I eve be able to swim anything other then butterfly?'_  
"Ryugazaki." Rei startled from his thoughts, as a tall boy with dark hair and glasses approached him, brandishing a book, "It's been a while."   
"Sera-senpai!" Rei said, surprised.  
"You ran well in the inter-club relay the other day." Sera complimented.  
Rei glancing down to the floor with a modest hum, only a slight smile to his face.   
"No matter how fast I can run," Rei started, still feeling down cast, "it doesn't help the swim club at all."   
Resting his book on his shoulder, Sera shifts his weight with a hum, tilting his head a little and considering.  
"Hey, Ryugazaki." he paused, "Do you want to come back to the track and field club?"   
"What?" Rei asked, his senpai surprising him a second time.   
"You know, to me," he started, smiling, "you look like you shine more on land."

~~~

Rei's head felt like it was somewhere else, something that never occurred, but he was putting all his energy into swimming.  
He even fell asleep in class, which he hasn't don't since he was in kindergarten and it was ten times more embarrassing this time, he could have sworn though that someone had called his name, which was why he jumped up in the first place.  
After the incident, on top of swimming, keeping the fact the he had propositioned Rin-senpai to help him, from his friends at school, was beginning to take it's toll on him. Honestly, he was kind of missing Nagisa's company in the evenings, as much as he enjoyed Rin-senpi's is wasn't the same, even with both their fiery personalities.  
An encounter with Kou after class, had been a close call. After laughing loudly over the books she had brought him and why, he was suddenly cornered and wasn't sure how to side step her, some how he made it out alive. Though, he's willing to admit to himself, he had done a very pitiful job in doing so, not beautiful at all, but he knew that he had to keep training with Rin.  
"Oh? Ryugazaki." Sera-senpai greeted him, outside the school building, he was carrying a hurdle and seemed to be putting things away after the track teams practice. Rei clutched the blue box he was carrying to his chest, as the older boy set down his own burden.  
"I'm glad I ran into you again." Sera said, smiling gently, "...I've been holding onto this book to give you."  
He pulled out a soft cover book from his jacket pocket, holding it out to his ex-teamate. Glancing down at the grass as he does.  
"O-oh, thank you, Sera-sempai..." Rei mutters, wondering why the older boy was looking shy all the sudden, or worried maybe, that he wouldn't like the offer. "Hold on..."  
Rei turned on his heel and took the box, that was making his arms ache, over to the store room and setting it neatly away. Sera was still standing were he had left him, though now he was looking up again, his smile a little sheepish.  
Rei took the book from him, now that his hands were free, it was soft cover and was a classic, which he already had several copies of at home. But he smiled, glancing back at the older boy and nodding.  
"Thank you, Sera-sempai," Rei said, honest in his gratitude, "T-this is one of my favorites."  
"Mine too." he nodded, running a hand though dark hair. "if, you don't mind reading it again, maybe telling me what you think?"  
"S-sure." Rei stuttered, taking a deep breath, "I'll do so, right away."  
"I'll see you then..." Sera said, he seemed happier suddenly, his smile and confidence returning.  
"Yeah," Rei nodded, turning around, heading back to see if he was still needed to put things away. He glanced back behind him, watching Sera lift the hurtle again and easily take it into the shed, arms tightening with muscle.  
Rei shook his head a little, before walking a little faster, accounting it for the increase to his hearts speed.  
 _'I must be working myself too hard...'_ he thought.

~~~

Later that night, Rei sighed, sitting at his desk he felt like falling asleep right there, in front of his home work, the little bit he had left.  
Instead, he reached for the book Sera had given him, letting it fall open on the desk, it flopped a little, the paper back not wanting to stay open but it was enough for Rei to notice something book marking a passage.  
 _First page, line five, word four._  
 _Page two, line three, first word._  
Rei recognized the code, something he used to play with his brother growing up, when they where boys, curiosity settled over him, he looked over the clues and ran his finger over the page. Finding each word and writing it down. Had his senpai done this, maybe to cheer him up, having noticed his mood in the library last time.  
Rei recalled him saying that if he wanted to join the track team again, he could, but he had eased it out of his mind, to eager to train with Rin-senpai.  
 _Will._  
 _You._  
 _Maybe he's asking me again, in another way..._ Rei thought to himself.  
 _Go._  
 _Out._  
 _With._  
 _Me?_  
 _Please?_  
Rei blinked, thinking maybe he missed something along the way, or counted wrong on one of the lines, unable to bare a mistake, he went though the whole thing again and his jaw fell open. He wrote it down as one line and stared at it.  
 _Will you go out with me? Please?_  
Rei stared a little longer, then remembered to breath.  
 _No one's ever asked me that before..._ his mind supplied, his heart beating suddenly faster, while he tried reeling in his emotions. _That's the sweetest thing....anyone has ever done for me._  
Rei's hand fumbled for his cell phone, which he mostly used texting Nagisa, but he still had a few numbers left from the track team. Sera, being one of them. He found his number and opened a text. Glancing at the words one more time, he decide what to say.  
Yes.  
Showed up on the screen, he looked at it, simple, to the point and if he had gotten it wrong then this would be less embarrassing to explain away. Before he could over think anything, he hit the send button.  
Taking a deep breath, Rei clicked off his lamp, his phone in hand as he took off his glasses with the other and placed them on his desk, slumping towards the bed and falling into it. Still clutching his phone and feeling butterfly's flitting around in his belly, even though he was tired all the way to his bones, suddenly he felt restless and he realized he hadn't even looked at the time before messaging the older boy. It was late, he should have waited until morning, yet he knew, if he hadn't texted now, the answer might have changed by morning.  
 _Buzz buzz._  
Rei startled, gripping his pillow tighter and only now noticing that he had been strangling it. Flipping open his phone and trying his best to keep breathing.  
 _What a relief...I was starting to regret not just asking you, when we met at school...tomorrow is Saturday though, I can take you to the beach if you want, if you don't have anything else planned._  
Rei smiled, reading each word slowly, soaking them in and detailing them. Having to keep the screen a little closer to read without his glasses.  
 _No plans. I live close to the station._ Rei stopped for a beat, before adding in his address.  
 _I'll pick you up then, we can take the train together. ~Good Night._  
 _Good Night._ Rei sent, before making sure to set his alarm and leaving the phone next to him on the mattress.

~~~

Rei had never felt so nervous in his life, he could stand any swim competition, this was just torture.  
He tapped his foot, trying to keep from watching the door, he was alone at the moment, his parents had visited awhile ago and now he had his apartment to himself again. He had been glad to see them, he always enjoys their stopping by, he always has them stay a few nights if they can.  
The bell rung finely, he hadn't been waiting long but he felt excited all the same and his emotions where weighting him down. Opening the door, Rei was greeted by his former captain, wearing swim trunks and a t-shirt. He carried a bag with him, slung over one shoulder.  
"I brought us lunch," Sera indicated the bag, "but I'm sure if you want ice cream or something, we can buy that at the beach....I thought maybe a picnic sounded nice."  
"It...does." Rei nodded, "I didn't even think about it."  
"Shall we go?" Sera asked, smiling and taking a step back for him to pass.  
"Y-yeah." Rei nodded, patting his pocket for his key and making sure to lock the door.  
Rei slipped around him and Sera fell easily into step, as they walked down several flights of stairs, the sun beating down on them.  
"Sorry about the code..." Sera whispered, "I wasn't sure if I could asked you...but thought maybe you'd like the challenge."  
"I-it's fine," Rei muttered, pushing up his glasses and glancing at his date, "I liked it."  
"Good." Sera seemed relived, "thank you, for accepting my offer."  
"No need," Rei stopped, on the last flight of stairs, looking at him honestly, "I want to go out with you...I knew the moment I read it....for the sixth time."  
"I shocked you...didn't I?" Sera asked, pulling at the bag strap.  
"Yes, quiet." Rei agreed, "but...I'm glad you asked, even if it was unconventional."  
Sera's smile was worth any embarrassment he may have felt, he turned, smiling to himself as he walked ahead stepping out onto the sidewalk. His date didn't take long to shake free of his happiness, enough to catch up.  
~~~  
The train rattled along, full enough for the two of them to stand and hold onto a strap to keep from falling over. The sway of the train did nothing to stop them pressing into each other, Rei tried to ignore how warm Sera's bare arm felt on his.  
There were several family's also going to the beach today, the weather was beautiful and warm with fluffy white clods patterning the blue sky. Rei could see it a little out the train windows, he didn't lean forward to much though in fear of falling forward into the lap of a stranger.  
The doors clacked open not much further, Sera touching his elbow hesitantly, telling him his was their stop. They followed the crowd out into the sunny day once more, heading along the walk towards the town and passing by many shops.  
“We can shop some if you want, on the way back.” Sera told him, “I promised my folks I'd bring back some milk and such while I'm here.”  
“A-alright.” Rei agreed, only know even thinking about the fact that Sera had parents and wondering what they thought of their sons relationships or if he even told them. The board walk was sandy, Rei kicked off his sandals and picked them up between two fingers. Sera did the same and stepped out onto the beach with him, Rei took in the water before him.  
It meant a lot more to him now, that he was swimming so much; the water itself brought to mind the good times of the past year with his friends. Even some of the stressful, or scary moments were wonderful to recall because throughout it all he had his teammates, friends. He can only hope that they keep in touch once everyone finishes high school and heads off to college.  
Sera set the big bag down and spread out two towels, setting his flip flops in the sand by their towels, Rei placed his own blue flip flops next to his dates green neatly then wiggled his toes in the sand and stared down, unsure what to do next.  
“I thought we could swim a little before eating?” Sera asked gently, leaning toward him with the question, Rei watched his shadow move. The beach was noisy with people on the weekend, some of which had been on the train with them, parents trying to keep their kids in line and couples enjoying a date.  
“Okay.” Rei agreed, slipping off his glasses and pulling his goggles up from around his neck. Sera carefully took them from him and place them in the bag, safely with his own. Then the dark haired man smiles, shyly holding out his hand. Rei's fingers twitch, before taking the offering and following the older boy to the lapping water.  
Sera steps into the water first, while Rei hangs back with his toes just being tickled at by the back and forth motion of the waves. Sera drops his hand to scoop up some salty water and let it slip though his fingers in a waterfall.  
Rei watches as he steps in deeper, up to his calves, purple eyes follow the curve of the older mans strong legs, making something flutter in his belly warmly. Rei took a inhale of much needed air, the salt was sharp in his nose but not unpleasant, in fact it calmed him down and made him happy.  
He was forced from his solitude by a sudden splash of cool water on his burning warm skin, shocking him and turning back to his devilish date. Who was looking unashamed, his smile teasing. Rei was used to such games from Nagisa and knew he could hold his own, given the chance, he lean down to slap some water back at his playful friend.  
Sera called out, less with surprise and something more attuned to enjoyment at his date joining in on the fun. He kicked some water back and raced after Rei who waded off circling, around his friend and smiling as Sera made chase.  
They weren't the only ones stirring up the water and after while, Rei allowed Sera to catch him which was well worth it. Sera snagged him around the waist and pulled him very close, their damp skin met and Rei's breath filled his chest heavily as he glanced up at the other man. Sera took deep breaths, before settling his gaze on him.  
Rei smiled and looked towards the water instead, Sera's hand move up to his chin and coxed him into glancing up again.  
When Rei did, everything in his very being wanted to be kissed, the adoring look the older boy was giving him made every noise around them dull and lifeless the only important feelings where his heart and the boy holding him like his life depend on it.  
Rei had never allowed himself to feel this way with anyone, now it was before him beautiful and dazzling in the bright sun, Sera smiled and then pulled on his wight letting them fall into the water with a large splash. Somehow Rei was ready for the lack of oxygen, he realized because he hadn't remembered to breath in the first place.  
He could still feel Sera close to him as he breached the water and gasp, the other boy not far behind him. Droplets slid down dark hair and onto his neck, Rei watched the dripping for a moment.  
“How about food?” Sera asked, “I'm starved.”  
Rei nodded once the words made it to his brain. Sera helped him out of the water and they headed back to their things, Sera taking out box lunches and asking Rei to please sit, he handed him a box and set his own aside as he pulled out a bottle of lemonade.  
Rei opened the box to find rice and sweet beef, along with vegetables and some puffy eggs.  
“Did you make these yourself?” Rei asked, impressed.  
“Y-yeah...I might have gotten carried away...” Sera admitted.  
“I-it's wonderful.” Rei told him, after tasting some of it.  
“I-i'm glad you like it.” Sera said, ducking down his face as he ate from his own box lunch before offering lemonade which Rei happily accepted.

~~~

When the sun was starting to turn the sky pick and purple, they stepped off the train and Sera walked him back to his apartment. They had shopped a little and were carrying bags that swished as they headed up the stairs. Rei stopped in front of his door and turned to Sera, with as smile.  
“I had a good time.” Rei told him, “thank you.”  
“You're welcome,” Sera replied, “I'm just sorry I have to say good bye.”  
“...you could,” Rei starts shyly, “stay for awhile if you wanted.”  
“As tempting as that is, I promised my parents I wouldn't be out to late.” Sera said, rather sadly.  
“...probably to soon anyway...” Rei mumbled, “sorry I offered.”  
“I'm glad you did,” Sera says, leaning forward to press a light kiss to his cheek, “I fully intend to take you up on that hospitality someday.”  
Rei blinked a few times before nodding, knowing his face must be on fire currently. Sera doesn't seem to mind though, he smiles, the sun catching his glasses as he pulls back to give his new boyfriend some space.  
“Good night.” Sera tells him.  
“Good night.” Rei agrees, though in his heart hes sad to watch the older boy leave.

Rei tiredly walks into his empty apartment and puts everything away neatly, when he enters his bed room and plops down on the freshly make bed, his phone buzzes.   
_I had a wonderful time as well. I hope I'm not being to presumptuous, to think that you are my boyfriend now?_  
Rei hadn't really thought about it, being with Sera had been so natural all day, playing in the salt water and afterwards eating the same flavor of ice cream, shopping together and Sera being bold enough to hold his hand most of the time. Buying several books, shaking his head at Rei's protests about getting them for him. But very happy now, to see them across the room on his desk.   
_Not at all. I'm most defiantly your boyfriend, if you'll have me..._  
Rei took a deep breath before sending, his heart light and airy in his chest, the happiness was bubbling over in him and he was shocked he hadn't felt like this before.   
_I'll take very good care of you._  
 _I know you will_ Rei thought to himself, with a smile, _you'll spoil me if I let you._  
 _I promise to take good care of you as well._

~~~

Rei felt his back press into the door behind him, but the only thing that mattered was Sera's lips drinking into him. The swipe of his tongue asking for entrance into his mouth, which Rei allowed melting into the fiery feel of his boyfriend so close. The heat of their bodies comforting in the slight chill to the night.  
They had been dating for a month now and Rei had even been invited to dinner to meet his boyfriends parents, who were friendly and welcoming in a way that Rei was very grateful for. The last week had been stressful for the two of them, with differing classes and club time they hadn't seen much of each other.  
Rei had no intention of letting his boyfriend leave this time, he had heard enough good-nights over the last month. Sera seemed to be on the same page, as Rei met his tongue desperately, feeling a firm grip on his hips Rei pulled him closer, fingers tangled in short strands of hair and tugging slightly.  
Their glasses where getting in the way though, and Rei really wanted to be inside; in his bedroom with his boyfriend. He wanted it more then ever, he was over some of the fear he had, after deciding it was something he wanted. He had everything they would need for tonight, now just to get his boyfriend inside his apartment would be the task.  
They gasp and panted, Rei waiting for the right moment to pull away and invite the other boy in. Everything tingled, the feel of Sera's hand slightly hiking up his shirt to brush a palm over warm skin and making him tremble with want. His boyfriend hovers over his lips, in a teasing sort of way but Sera's looking at him with so much devotion and passion that Rei doesn't complain it gives him his chance.  
“S-stay...” Rei whispers, knowing it probably comes out more breathy and pleading then seducing and sexy like he wants it.  
“Rei...” Sera gasps, “...you let me in and I'm not sure I can hold myself back...”  
“Then don't.” Rei says, firmly. “...I want you.”  
Sera pulls back further, though keeps his hands were they clutch at his hips, a thumb soothing over the exposed skin of his waist above his hip bone.  
“You're sure about this?” Sera questioned.  
“More then sure, Sera.” Rei tells him, his hand sliding lower and sweeping a thumb over his jaw.  
Sera closes his eyes and shivers, though a smile appears, when he peeks though his lashes again he leans forward to press a sweet simple kiss to his boyfriends swollen lips. He then gives him room, so Rei can move and fumble open the door and step into his home, working on taking off his shoes when the door closes behind Sera and his boyfriend takes his own shoes off.  
Rei backs up toward the hall way flicking on the light as he went and leaning his body language towards his room. Rocking back on his heels and finding his hands and arms suddenly awkward, not knowing were to put them. Sera is glancing around the place, also pretty shy, this is the first time he's ever been passed the door. He tilts his head toward the Kitchen and then the other toward the living room, Rei watches him for a little while trying his best to relax.  
Then Sera is looking at him again, with that loving look in his eye the one that makes Rei melt and his chest warm and happy. Rei bites his lip and glances to the floor, feeling his heart beating heavily in his chest and hearing Sera's breathing. Then he felt a knuckle under his chin, Sera was touching him again, urging him to lift his head.  
Rei allowed the movement, looking up into the eyes that captured him every time and he love it; love him so very much. Sera gently kissed the top of his head, standing a little closer Rei finally knew what to do with his hands, it felt natural to set them on his boyfriends hips. He griped a little tighter when Sera slowly kissed down finding his jaw, and slipping down to kiss and nibble at his neck. Rei exhaled a pleased sound deeply, relaxing into Sera's attentions.  
He could feel his boyfriend getting into it as well, his nips became more passionate and when they pressed their hips together Rei bushed up against his partners growing arousal.  
“Your...bedroom?” Sera asked, breathy and laced with heat, maybe because Rei could feel the warmth on his trembling lips.  
“Down the hall way, second door.” Rei reeled off, not knowing if his feet would work if he tried moving.  
Sera made qiuck work of that, by growling before diving in for a scorching kiss, Rei was startle only for a moment and then his arms slipped up to wrap around his neck. When Sera snaked his hands down around his thighs and lifted him up, it didn't shock him as much as the kiss did; it only felt right to lock his legs around his boyfriends waist and feel them heading down the hall.  
Rei's beck met the wall first, Sera using it to hold up some of his weight and concentrate on the kiss. Rei hummed and groaned along with each sweep of tongue.  
“I really want you too.” Sera admitted, “sorry if I scared you just now.”  
“Don't apologize,” Rei muttered, taking a sharp breath though his nose, “I'm not sure I would have been able to move on my own.”  
“I felt the same way a few moments ago,” Sera chuckles lightly, his words stumbling off into, “...do you have condoms....and lub?....I mean if you want to go that far...I should have asked that first...”  
He shifts slightly, Rei can feel how hard his boyfriend is right now, how safe he feels even lifted off his feet; the movement doesn't make him feel like he's going to fall; Sera would never drop him even if holding him is a little uncomfortable.  
“I bought everything weeks ago, I've been hoping to do this...for awhile now.” Rei admits, finding interest in the two undone button on his boyfriends shirt. “I want you to be my first lover, Sera...that's if it's something you want as well.”  
“Yes...” Sera says, clearing his throat. “I thought I was awful for thinking such things for awhile...”  
“You could never be awful.” Rei tells him, looking up and smiling. Sera smiled as well, leaning in to kiss him slowly, before adjusted his grip and carrying Rei to the bedroom, were the door was already open, he managed to kick it closed behind them and then Sera lowered him onto the bed.

~~~

Rei blinked a few times in the morning light entering his bedroom, he felt warmer then he had ever been normally when waking up and he happily turns to Sera sleeping next to him, cuddling close and breathing slowly. Their still bare from last night events and Rei could be more comfortable, even with the slight pain his backside is reminding him of. It's the week end, so he doesn't have to worry about school and honestly, he intend so stay in bed all day, maybe only crawling out to take a bath and eat food.  
Sera wakes up with a deep inhale, Rei curls toward him more, so that they are facing each other. The older boy smiled sleepily, stretching a little before settling back down contentedly.  
“Good morning.” Sera says, kissing him lightly.  
“Good morning...” Rei agrees, smiling. “I like the sound of that.”  
Sera laughs, his hair is beautiful in the morning light and Rei is filled with such happiness.  
“About time I wished you good morning huh” Sera says, cheer evident in his eyes, “after all those times I said good night.”  
“Yes.” Rei nodded, his lips twitching.  
“How are you feeling?” Sera asks, slowly petting his hand over his lovers bare waist to rest on his hip.  
“A little sore, but nothing out of the ordinary.” Rein assures, “it's Saturday...so you're welcome to stay as long as you want...we can take a bath and eat breakfast...?”  
“Mmm, sounds wonderful.” Sera agrees, happily, “a nice lazy day in bed.”  
“I thought so too.” Rei nods, snuggling down and relaxing once more. 


End file.
